Birchclan challenges
by Goreslash
Summary: Here are my Birchclan challenges: Song time,


First challenge: Song time by Willowbreeze.

This is a little different from the other challenges so far. Turn on the radio. The first song you hear google the lyrics. You have to use all the lyrics IN ORDER in a fic. It must be about a ship. You must use characters from the books, but you can do a different ship not in the books. Hope you like it!

**An - Enjoy. Song is impossible. Ship is Leafpool X Crowfeather**

( Leafpool)

**I remember years ago**

**Someone told me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did, I did**

Leafpaw sat down.

" Cinderpelt, why can't we have mates?" she asked, staring at her mentor. Cinderpelt froze before sitting down.

" It is our duty to heal the clan. If we have kits we will care about them more then we do our clan. Same with mates. Why?" Cinderpelt asked, tilting her head. _Is it wrong that I like Crowfeather?_ she thought.

" No- no reason." she said, shivering.

( Crowfeather)

**And you were strong and I was not**

**My illusion, my mistake**

**I was careless, I forgot**

**I did**

Crowfeather sighed as he walked away. _I wish..._

" Hurry up!" Tornear hissed, his ears flattened agaist his head. Crowfeather narrowed his eyes and looked back to the retreatig form of Leafpool. _I was careless I forgot, I did. I was too blind by my love._

( Leafpool)

**And now when all is done**

**There is nothing to say**

**You have gone and so effortlessly**

**You have won**

**You can go ahead tell them**

( Crowfeather)

**Tell them all I know now**

**Shout it from the roof tops**

**Write it on the skyline**

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped would be**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

_" I love you Leafpool. Leave with me. I will protect you." Crowfeather begged. Leafpool looked shocked. He licked her shoulder._

_" I... I can't. I'm sorry." Leafpool said, looking dazed._

_" Please?" he asked._

_" Let me think." Leafpool asked, touching the black tom's nose then she walked away._

Crowfeather woke up, shivering. _It's over. My mate is Nightcloud._ He rolled over, narrowing his eyes. He fluffed up his fur and closed his eyes.

( Leafpool)

**Falling out of love is hard**

**Falling for betrayal is worst**

**Broken trust and broken hearts**

**I know, I know**

**Thinking all you need is there**

**Building faith on love and words**

**Empty promises will wear**

**I know (I know)**

**And now when all is gone**

**There is nothing to say**

**And if you're done with embarrassing me**

**On your own you can go ahead tell them**

_Leafpool watching her kits playing. They can never know. she thinks, her heart breaking. She then shakes her head, watching Jaykit fall as he chased Lionkit._

Leafpool sighed, watching Squirrelflight scold the kits for messing with the elders. _I wish Crowfeather was here..._ she thought, staring at them. Lionpaw then proceded to pounce on Jaykit getting complaints.

( Crowfeather)

**Tell them all I know now**

**Shout it from the roof tops**

**Write it on the skyline**

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped would be**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

" Breezepaw! " Crowfeather growled, bristling as his son came into camp, herded by warriors.

" He and some others attacked some dogs. " Tornear said, letting out a sigh. Breezepaw walked up to Nightcloud and started talking. _Why does he never talk to me? Well... I won't then._ he thought, bristling. He stalked out of camp and sat by the stream. Leafpool was collecting herbs. He opened his mouth to say something.

" Leafpool..." he said. The medicine cat spun around, bristling.

" We are done Crowfeather! I'm sorry." she said, her voice cracking. Crowfeather closed his eyes before turning away.

( Leafpool)

**Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)**

**I remember years ago**

**Someone told me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did**

**Tell them all I know now**

**Shout it from the roof top**

**Write it on the skyline**

**All we had is gone now**

Leafpool sighed, fluffing up her fur. _They know the secret. Hollyleaf don't do something you will regret, _She thought shivering. Squirrelflight pushed against her, looking angiushed. She had just told her they found out.

o0o **Impossible** o0o

" See those death berries? You're gonna eat them- or I'll make you!" Hollyleaf growled, lashing her tail. Leafpool crouched, sadness showing in her eyes.

" What?" she finally said.

" I've killed once, I can kill again!" Hollyleaf growled.

" What do you think is easier for me. To die? Or to go on living? " Leafpool asked. Holltyleaf growled and fled.

" Hollyleaf?" she asked before slinking out of the den.

( Crowfeather)

**Tell them I was happy (I was happy)**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped would be**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**I remember years ago**

**Someone told me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did**

( This may be wrong but it's fanfiction. Am I right?)

" Crowfeather, yes Crowfeather of Windclan is our father.

" No!" Crowfeather hissed, bristling. _Right? They can't be mine.._

" The only kit I have is Breezepelt!" he growled.

" It's true." Leafpool said, her voice cracking. Crowfeather bristled, not paying attention when Leafpool and Hollyleaf raced away. _Why do I still love her? Why?_ he thought, growling. Everyone looked shocked. _My heart can't get anymore broken.. can it? Now all the old scars are returning._

**Done! Did u like?**


End file.
